1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for preparing biomass-based polymer emulsion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Employing castor oil to prepare waterborne polyurethane can enhance the inner crosslinking and improve the properties of the waterborne polyurethane. However, typical castor oil-modified waterborne polyurethane has large particle size, poor film-forming property, low film hardness, and poor water resistance, and tends to deposit after long storage.